


'Cause You're A Cool Cat

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Series: Sweatshirts for Everyone! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys a new sweatshirt. Derek notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause You're A Cool Cat

Derek's sprawled out on the large sofa in the middle of the loft. From his position, he can see Lydia perched on the edge of the loveseat with Boyd next to her. He's helping Isaac with their Chemistry assignment while Lydia quizzes Erica for their World History final. _He tries not to think about the scene in front of him being more than meets the eye._ Danny just left after getting a vague text from jackson about needing his help for lacrosse. _Derek's decided to ignore that whole budding situation, completely._ Scott, Allison, and Stiles haven't been by yet, but it's Friday so it's not unusual for them to be busy at home.

[A slow beat fills the air](http://youtu.be/P7Iz1475CVk), and Derek looks up from his book to find Stiles sauntering in through the door.

The betas all turn as one, taking in the boy practically sashaying towards them. Boyd's lips curve into a subtle smile while Erica and Isaac both grin with uncontainable glee. Derek's eyes are narrowed as he tries to wrap his mind around what he's looking at. Lydia huffs about thirty seconds into the song and half turns to watch Stiles walk by the loveseat. He's lip syncing, _'cause you're a cool cat tapping on the toe with a new hat_ , when he finally collapses into a heap on Derek's abdomen.

> _"Did you rig my sound system with wireless controls?"_
> 
> _"That's what you think to ask him first?"_

Boyd shakes his head and Lydia huffs, glaring at Stiles while aggressively flipping the pages of her textbook. Stiles produces a remote and lowers the volume, chuckling as Derek sits up to push him off balance.

> _"What can I say, Boyd, I like to make an entrance."_

Derek rights himself on the sofa and Stiles plops himself back down, landing half in Derek's lap.

> _"You still haven't answered my question."_
> 
> _"I know, big guy, I don't plan on incriminating myself. It's called pleading the fifth."_

Stiles reaches up to scratch at his stubble before stretching himself across Derek's lap. His head ends up hanging off the edge right next to Isaac's homework.

> _"Balance the carbons first, dude."_

The betas all remain silent, staring at him wide-eyed. Lydia speaks up then, though she's pointedly looking at her notes and feigning indifference.

> _"What in the world are you wearing Stiles?"_
> 
> _"Oh, it's my new sweatshirt! Do you like it?"_
> 
> _"YES!"_

Erica and Isaac look a little pink, as though they hadn't planned on exclaiming at the same time or even at all.

Stiles squirms himself back into a sitting position next to Derek. His movements are fluid as he curls his arm around the sofa's back, reaching for a book on the table back there. He snuggles down, curving into Derek's warmth and props the book open on his knees. Stiles is strangely behaving like... _well,_ _for the lack of a better word, **a cat...**_

Derek knows his betas know better than to encourage Stiles, so just this once he does it for them. With a put-upon sigh he let's out a rumbling sound.

> _"Why?"_
> 
> _"You did that thing again, with the questions sounds like statements thing._ _Is it a born wolf thing? Or i_ _s it a misuse of punctuation in your head?"_
> 
> _"It probably has more to do with tone than punctuation."_
> 
> _"Doesn't punctuation have the power to dictate tone? I mean, it dictates inflection... right? I'm no linguist but that was definitely not a question mark at the end of that word!"_
> 
> _"Hmmm, I see what you mean but since he spoke it, we can't-"_

Stiles' shoulder is pressed against Derek's chest as it starts vibrating with another rumble.

Lydia narrows her eyes at Stiles' smug expression.

> _"I can't believe I fell for that."_
> 
> _"Nobody ever talks to me anymore... it's your fault!"_

Stiles smacks Derek's chest with the back of his hand.

> _"Sure I'm pretty darn fond of this wolfman but let's be real, Lyds, you and I are on a whole 'nother level."_

Derek huffs at that.

> _"Just stop encouraging him."_

Boyd speaks over Stiles' look of indignation, gesturing at his sweatshirt.

> _"He seems to be doing fine encouraging himself."_

Stiles preens, [tugging at the hem of his sweatshirt](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0199/9492/products/cool_cat_1024x1024.jpg?915). He turns his head so his mouth is pressed to the side of Derek's jaw. The dark stubble there rasps over his soft lips.

> _"Do you like it?"_

Derek grunts out a reluctant approval, before circling his arms around Stiles' chest.

> _"Now shut up and read."_

**Author's Note:**

> [This website](http://belovedshirts.com/) blew my socks off and then this entire series was conceptualised.
> 
> SO THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING. (⊙‿⊙) yes
> 
> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/48799594887/cause-youre-a-cool-cat).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
